Taki upał, ale i tak gramy
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 9 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Razem z naszymi uczestnikami udaliśmy się na kręgielnie, gdzie uczestnicy rozegrali dwie kolejki. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Dakota nie dostała się do programu Top Model, a Topher ma przerąbane po całości. Z tych straszniejszych rzeczy jest to, że nie mam nic do jedzenia, a spowodowane jest to tym, że ktoś gwizdnął mi lodówkę. Tak czy inaczej. Ta osoba wyleci, gdy tylko się dowiem. Tymczasem zapraszam na Total Drama: Luna Island. Chatka Mrówek/Pokój chłopaków Alejandro robi przysiady, do pokoju wchodzi spocony Cj. 'Shawn: ' Kolo, gdzieś się tak spocił? 'Cj: ' Wyjdź na zewnątrz. Shawn wychodzi. Na zewnątrz 'Shawn: ' O ludzie. Czuję się jak na Wenus. Shawn wraca do środka. Chatka Piranii/Pokój dziewczyn Isabella i Kitty siedzą na łóżku. Przed nimi stoi włączony wiatrak. 'Kitty: ' Oby dziś nie było żadnego wyzwania. 'Isabella: ' Racja. Jest strasznie gorąco. Do pokoju wchodzi Jo. Po chwili pada na ziemie. (PZ 'Jo: ') Bieganie w taki upał to nie był jednak dobry pomysł. Jo bierze wodę z półki Isabelli i ją wypija. 'Isabella: ' Ej, to była moja woda. Jo na nią groźnie popatrzyła. 'Isabella: ' Dobra, już dobra. Mam drugą. Do pokoju wchodzi zapłakana Dakota. 'Isabella: ' Co Ci się stało? 'Dakota: ' Nie dostałam się do Top Model. Isabella pociesza Dakotę. Jo wychodzi z pokoju i idzie za budynek. Tam znajduje się lodówka Chrisa, z której Jo wyciąga napój pomarańczowy. 'Jo: ' Tego mi było trzeba. Po chwili zjawia się Alejandro. 'Alejandro: ' O, co my tu mamy. 'Jo: ' Kurwa jasna. (PZ 'Alejandro: ') Tak, współpracuję z Jo. Ale zaraz, to ona ukradła tą lodówkę? Nie, nie nie. Cierpliwości. Na razie nie uruchamiam żadnych... no... szlag. 'Jo: ' Al. 'Alejandro: ' Tak? Jo wyciąga granat. 'Jo: ' Piśnij słówko komuś o tej lodowce a wsadzę Ci to w odbyt. 'Alejandro: ' Schowaj tej granat, nie bądź śmieszna. 'Jo: ' Że co proszę? 'Alejandro: ' Co Ty na to żeby (mówi jej coś na ucho) 'Jo: ' Hmmm, to jest myśl. 'Alejandro: ' Szczegóły omówimy później. Willa Chrisa Chris siedzi zapłakany na kanapie. Szef próbuje go uspokoić od dłuższego czasu. Bezskutecznie oczywiście, i sam już nie daje rady. 'Szef: ' Chris, kupimy Ci nową. Tymczasem. Masz tutaj kanapkę z serem. 'Chris: ' Dzięki Szefie. Chris je. 'Chris: ' Ty, takich dobrych jeszcze nie jadłem. 'Szef: ' Shawn je robi. 'Chris: ' Szefie, mógłbyś mnie dzisiaj zastąpić? 'Szef: ' Mówisz poważnie? 'Chris: ' Tak. I jakbyś miał więcej tych kanapek. 'Szef: ' Pewnie. Dzięki stary. (PZ 'Szef: ') No to będą mieli przerąbane. HAHAHAHA. 'Szef: ' (Z głośnika) Na północnej części wyspy, za pół godziny. Ścieżka Wszyscy uczestnicy idą. Każdy ma już dosyć 'Shawn: ' Jak daleko jeszcze? 'Emma: ' Dopiero wyruszyliśmy. Kamera się obraca i pokazuje domki tuż za nimi. 'Topher: ' Wpakowałem się Max, po samo bagno. 'Max: ' Uważaj, bo możesz w nie naprawdę wpaść. Topher zauważa, ze prawie nie wszedł w bagno (jak Tyler kilka odcinków wcześniej) 'Topher: ' Ojć. 'Kitty: ' Oby nie było zadania fizycznego. 'Shawn: ' Umysłowego też nie zdzierżę. Po pewnym czasie uczestnicy docierają. Północna część wyspy 'Szef: ' Gratuluje, że zdołaliście tutaj dotrzeć. W dzisiejszym dniu. Zagramy w mecz siatkówki. 'Wszyscy: ' (Jęki) Szef uderza kijem w Tophera. 'Topher: ' Ała, za co? 'Szef: ' Milcz, konusie. 'Alejandro: ' Pewnie coś nie w sosie. 'Szef: ' Dobierzcie po 4 uczestników z każdej drużyny. Rozegracie jeden set. Ten kto pierwszy zdobędzie 25 punktów, wygra dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Z Mrówek grają: Alejandro, Cj, Emma i Shawn Z Piranii grają: Isabella, Jo, Max i Topher 'Szef: ' Zaczynają Mrówki, które wygrały ostatnio. Emma serwuje. Piłka leci w stronę Maxa, ale ten z przerażenia odskakuje na bok 'Isabella: ' (palm) 'Jo: ' Jak następnym razem tego nie obijesz, to przerobię Ci rysopis. 'Max: ' Nie bój żaby Emma serwuje. udaje Jej się przebić piłkę. Piłka leci w stronę Maxa. odbija ją, ale trafia w siatkę 'Szef: ' 2-0 'Max: ' No co? Chęci się liczą Emma serwuje po raz trzeci. Piłkę odbija Topher, który zagrywa do Isabelli. Isabella przebija piłkę, którą odbija Emma. Emma zagrywa do Alejandro, a ten do Shawna, który przebija piłkę. Ta leci w stronę Maxa, który odbija i zagrywa do Tophera, a ten do Jo, Jo przebija. Piłka leci w stronę Alejandro, ale nie udaje mu się jej odbić. 2-1 Max staje na zagrywce. 'Jo: ' Można teraz zmienić. 'Max: ' Ej, nie teraz 'Szef: ' Proszę. Max siada na ławce. 'Jo: ' Hmmm. Ella, choć. 'Ella: ' Ale super. Nie będę odbijać zbyt mocno by komuś nie zrobić krzywdy. Ella serwuje, lecz piłka trafia w siatkę. 2-2 Na zagrywce staje Cj 'Cj: ' Bułka z masłem. Serwuje i przebija. Piłka leci w stronę Elli. Ta widząc lecącą piłkę, krzyczy z przerażenia i obrywa w twarz. 'Jo: ' Eee, Szefie. 'Szef: ' Co jest? 'Jo: ' Mamy kontuzje. Po chwili Ella z bandażem na głowie, siedzi na ławce rezerwowych. 'Jo: ' Kitty, wchodzisz. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Mogłam przynajmniej wziąć wiatrak. Cj ponownie serwuje, ale tym razem nie miał tyle szczęścia. Shawn klepie go po plecach. 'Shawn: ' Nie przejmuj się stary. 'Cj: ' Dzięki. 3-3 Serwuje Topher, który także spartolił sprawę. 'Jo: ' Czy ja mam komuś coś pokazać. 'Topher: ' Nie (PZ 'Topher: ') Jo mnie przeraża. Kurwa, ale się wkopałem. Powiedziała, ze jak przegramy, to, no sami wiecie co. Serwuje Shawn. Przebija piłkę, która leci do Kitty. Ta odbija do Isy i przebija piłkę. Odbija Cj, ale trafia w siatkę. Po dłuższej chwili mecz zakończył się wynikiem 25-14 zwycięstwem. . . . . . . Mrówek. 'Szef: ' Gratuluje. Mrówki wygrywają wyzwanie. Waszą nagrodą jest wycieczka do salonu masażu na Grenlandii. Będą też inne atrakcje. Polecam Wam ubrać jakieś kufajki, bo sam po sobie wiem jak tam piździ. 'Mrówki: ' (zaciesz) 'Emma: ' Jedziemy na Grendlanie <3 'Shawn: ' Ekstra. 'Mike: ' Byłem tam, ale co tam <3 Chatka Mrówek/Pokój dziewczyn Do pokoju wchodzi Kitty. 'Kitty: ' Cześć Emma. 'Emma: ' Hej 'Kitty: ' To co. Baw się dobrze. 'Emma: ' Dzięki. Nie bój się, przywiozę Ci coś. Chatka Mrówek/Pokój chłopaków 'Shawn: ' Panowie, wszystko spakowane? 'Alejandro: ' Zegarek, woda, kanapki, szczoteczka do zębów. Chyba wszystko jest. Ktoś puka. Shawn otwiera. 'Shawn: ' Jo? Co Ty tutaj robisz? 'Jo: ' Tylko na chwilę. Do Cj'a Na zewnątrz 'Cj: ' Chciałaś coś ode mnie. Słucham. Pokazuje zdjęcie. 'Jo: ' Chcę byś wiedział. 'Cj: ' Co? Ale? Jak? Ale oni chyba nie... no wiesz. 'Jo: ' Niestety, ale tak. Zrobili to. 'Cj: ' No... no... no nie wyrobię. 'Jo: ' Wiem, co Ci ulży. (pokazuje na drzwi do pokoju chłopaków z Piranii. 'Cj: ' Nie mam na nic ochoty. (PZ 'Cj: ') Nie wierzę, że Dakota robiła te rzeczy z tym kitajcem. A myślałem, że to ta jedyna ;( Willa Chrisa Do drzwi puka Cj, która trzyma flaszkę (nie mam pojęcia skąd ją wziął) Chris otwiera. Willa Chrisa/Salon Cj i Chris piją. 'Cj: ' Nie wierzę, że ona mi to zrobiła. 'Chris: ' Codziennie ją odwiedzałem. Rano, po południu, wieczorem. 'Cj: ' Ona mi wbiła nóż w plecy. 'Chris: ' A teraz jej nie ma. 'Cj: ' Myślałem, że to ta jedyna. 'Chris: ' Nigdy już takiej nie znajdę. 'Cj: ' Moja Dakota. 'Chris: ' Moja lodówka. 'Chris i Cj: ' CZEEEEEEEEEMUUUUUUUU??? ;( Kamera przenosi się na zewnątrz. 'Szef: ' Dobra, bo się wszyscy popłaczemy. Ze swojej strony gratuluje zwycięstwa Mrówkom. A Wy jak myślicie, czy Cj i Chris dojdą do siebie. Zapraszam do oglądania kolejnych odcinków Total Drama: Luna Island. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Alejandro, Cj, Jo, Kitty, Szef i Topher. *To czwarty odcinek, w którym Szef jest prowadzącym. Poprzednie to Złość piękności szkodzi, Znowu mnie wystawiłeś i Kanadyjskie mistrzostwa. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w cyklu, w którym Gwen się nie pojawia. **Jest to także pierwszy odcinek, gdzie żaden uczestnik z Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa nie pojawia się. *Ten odcinek przerywa wzór zwycięstw: Mrówki-Piranie-Mrówki-Piranie. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island